


Stranger in a Strange Land

by salable_mystic



Series: 10 Years of MCU Tribute - Art Collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, acrylic, graphite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: I did two pieces of art for "Captain America: The First Avenger" for the MCU Anniversary tribute.Here they are.





	1. A Man of Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> this is also a bingo fill for "time travel (to the future)" on my bingo card.

I originally intended to do only acrylic art for my tribute works, but then I was on a graphite spree for something else and this idea came to me ... there were So Many Drafts involved, let me tell you, because pre- and post-serum Steve's heads simply aren't the same size.

\--


	2. The Moment of Surrender

This is a very striking scene, to me ... Steve at the fate of the serum.


End file.
